100 words of Sawada Tsunayoshi
by R.N. Saints
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge with Sawada Tsunayoshi. R&R No pairings yet.
1. 1 Introduction

**1. Introduction**

* * *

><p>If you were to ask anyone who Sawada Tsunayoshi was they would give you various replies.<p>

To his right-hand man and Storm Guardian he was 'Juudaime', one who could never do anything bad.

To his Rain Guardian he was a friend he would be willing to fight for.

To his Sun Guardian he was a like a male version of his sister, Kyoko, who he would protect no matter what.

To his Lightning Guardian he was a big brother who would tolerate his pranks, and give him his favorite grape candy.

To his Mist Guardian he was a body worth possessing to bring the downfall of the Mafia.

To his Cloud Guardian he was a mystery, being very weak and clumsy but when push comes to shove he is able to become a carnivore.

To his tutor Reborn, he was 'Dame-Tsuna' his second No Good Student.

But, to all of them he was the sky who embraced all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is my start on the 100 theme challenge. Please Review and tell me what you think about it. Also tell me if there are any spelling or grammar error and I will gladly fix it. Remember Review=Motivation**


	2. 2 Love

**2. Love**

When Kyoko rejected his confession, to say he was depressed was an understatement. He would stay up all night wondering why did she reject his. Was he too plain? Did she not like his Dame-ness? But he grew out of his clumsiness when he entered Vongola and took over the base in Italy.

He shut himself in his office and tackled his paperwork to distract himself from the pain. But, no matter how much he tried to run from it. The words weighed heavily in his heart, reminding him of the pain. He scanned the paper in his hand, a bill for the destruction his Guardians cause in their recent missions.

Talking about his Guardians, they seemed to notice his depression. Gokudera constantly barged into his office asking if he was okay. Yamamoto came in and tried to make him relax by talking about things like the weather. Chrome and Mukuro were not able to visit cause of their recent mission in Switzerland. Ryohei was away on his honeymoon with his wife, Kurokawa Hana, and had not heard of his situation. Hibari, just sat their in his office, his presence was comforting enough.

He looked outside to see his Rain, Storm and Cloud Guardians walking through the garden. Gokudera chasing after a distressed Lambo with Yamamoto laugh behind. Hibari just sat under a tree with Hibird circling above him.

Gokudera looked up and spotted his Juudaime looking at them. He smiled and waved.

Tsuna felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body and felt his cheeks heat up. He smiled at their antics. Yamamoto waved for him to come down.

The young don slipped of his jacket and pulled of his tie. He opened the door leading out of his office. With one look back the ran out, his Familiga waiting for him. As he arrived he felt that warm feeling crawl over him as his Storm and Rain Guardians ran forward to greet him. He smiled, maybe they could teach him to love again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second theme was Love. Had a pretty hard time with this one cause I didn't want to do any pairings yet. But I was inspired by listening to my brothers IPod, and rediscovered my love for rock. This chapter was inspired by Blood to Bleed- Rise Against. R&R.**


	3. 3 Light

**3. Light**

* * *

><p>As much as Tsuna hate to admit it. He is afraid of the dark.<p>

No it wasn't a phobia or anything as big as that, he just goot a bit uncomfortable in the inky room. It so happened that a storm nearyby cut off the electricity and plunged the Sawada house into darknees. He felt like a cold stone had dropped in the pit of his stomach.

He saw a small light being waved around as Reborn neared him, to see Leon had transformed into a flashlight.

"Oi, Tsuna. Stop being usless and go down stair and see whats wrong with the generator." Reborn asked tossing Leon at him. Only to hit him smack in the forehead.

"Hiiee! Why can't we wait until the lights come back on?" he shrieked.

"Because I don't have time to wait around. I need to take my bubble bath." he smirked.

"Demo..."

"No arguing!" Tsuna was promptly thrown out the door and into the darkness. He felt his throat tighten ans his heart accelarate as he groped around for Leon.

Finally finding him he stood and began his trek to the generator. He stopped by the vendenna where he spotted the generator sitting next to the door. Quickly he found the switch and pulled.

Lights flodded the house so fast he had too close his eyes at the brightness.

But all to soon he felt something hit him on the back of his head and he tumbled to the ground in pain. Looking back he spotted Reborn standing there with his finger on Leons trigger.

"You were 10 seconds late. Time for punishment." Reborn smiled and let off a deadly killer intent.

Maybe things were better in the dark?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The worst one yet. I had no insperation to do this so I just typed it all in one go. If anyone has any request such as pairings please tell me an I will see to it. But remember it has to be with Tsuna cause that is what the Themes are centered around. Please inform me about any spelling and grammar errors. Anyway, Read&Review.**


	4. 4 Dark

**4. Dark**

* * *

><p>Everyone knew it was a only a matter of time before the Mafia coruptter the Decimo. He was only a child when he was pulled into the dark world. Everyone placed bets on how long it would take for the Mafia to taint his innocent chesnut eyes.<p>

The Guardian-after being revealed the true horrors of the mafia- were determined to prove them wrong. That the Tenth boss would stay true and strong, and not be seduced by the evil. The most persistent being his Storm and Rain Guardian.

The Storm Guardian was alreadly tainted, have his first kill at the age of 10. He would always be scared to touch his boss, afraid of tainting the innocence of his Juudaime.

The Rain Guardian was a late bloomer, having his first kill right after collage when someone had been following Tsuna home. He turned out to be a assassin who was being paid to kill the Tenth, in defence the Rain Guardian killed him. Tainting himself to protect his Sky.

No matter how hard they tried, no matter how hard they hid the evidence. They knew. It would only be a matter of time before...

After all no one came out of this world innocent.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As my fellow writing friend always says, "Inspiration can come at the most random of places." This was proven true today. There I was sitting in my class finishing up a spreadsheet when all of a sudden Inspiration decides to rear it's beautiful face at me during the middle of class.**

**So I whipped up a new document and began writing like seniors in my row were looking at me like I was a demon as I typed got worried as I practically screamed 'YES!' as I finished it. Which concludes my thoughts, Inspiration comes from the weirdest places.**


	5. 5 Seeking Solace

**5. Seeking Solace**

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt the glass clink against the metal railing of his balcony. His eyes felt heavy and his breath short. Lowering himself to the ground he slumped against the wall and stared into the dark skies of Italy. The stars glittered like small diamonds against a black backdrop. Looking down he felt something damp roll down his cheek and brought his hand up to wipe away the offending liquid.<p>

Taking a deep chug of the alcohol, he felt it burn as it slipped into his throat. The drink helped him forget and drown himself in delusions.

He dug his hand in his pocket and fingered the frayed pack of *Sigaro Toscano.

"...damn it."

He took another drink, the silence of the night swallowing his sobs.

* * *

><p><em>Here rests Gokudera Hayato, a good friend and family<em>

_May he rest in peace._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy with school and studying for the finals which (i already took one and am preparing for the others) should be done soon. **

**IMPORTANT!- I'm going overseas during the summer and most likely won't be able to get on a computer or get Internet. So I won't be able to update my fanfics! Sorry! But I promise to get back on it as soon as I come back and have access on! Gomen!**

***It was very popular among artists, writers and musicians since the late 1800s, and is now produced in 18 different varieties.**


	6. 6 Break Away

**6. Break Away**

* * *

><p>Grabbing the edge of his bed, Tsuna slowly dragged his feet towards his bathroom. Brushing his teeth and pulling on a comfortable black suit, he began his long trek to the office. There, sitting on his desk was a mountain of paper work glaring back at him. He for once wished his glare could set things on fire. Sighing he flopped himself onto his stiff chair that groaned at the sudden weight.<p>

Grabbing the first paper, he duly glanced over it and saw the expenses that Vongola had to pay due to his Guardians recklessness.

He frowned as he silently added up the cost, seems like he needed to take a lot more out of Hibari's and Gokudera's pay since they were usually the start of everything.

Yamamoto was relatively clean except for the small coffee shop he managed to break down when he pissed of Squalo. Grabbing his favorite ink pen he quickly wrote down the checks. He put it to the side, his Storm Guardian can mail it later.

He frowned he really didn't feel up to doing paperwork right now so he got up and stretched. Grabbing his phone he quickly sent a text to Gokudera about the checks and made his way into the Vongola private gardens.

As he got outside he breathed in the cool morning air as his breath came out in soft wisps and disappeared. Walking past the fountains and trees he arrived at his favorite place.

It was a secluded glean which seemed to block out the noise of the city. He sat down, not caring that his suit was beginning to get damp from the morning dew. Sighing in content he felt his tired shoulders slump in relief as his burdens were released into the air and his furrowed brow relaxed.

Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is one of the ones I finished in class. Read&Review**


	7. 7 Heaven

**7. Heaven**

* * *

><p>He felt his eyes close in bliss and the pain slowly ebb away into a sea of darkness. His head lightened and his thoughts became like a broken spider web slowly waving in the wind as they- on eby one- disappeared into nothingness. He opened his eyes for a moment and saw the faces of his friends looking upon his with horror. Why were they making that face?<p>

He tried to wipe away one of Yamamoto's stray tears but found that he couldn't move a single thing in him body. He felt panic swallow him for a second until that numbing darkness creep into the edge of his sight. He saw his Gokudera's mouth began to move at a rapid pace and he strained himself to hear it, but it was no good. He felt as if were underwater, voices were muffled, and the the sound of his blood roared through his ears. He felt his hands covered in some sticky liquid. Looking down he saw blood caked onto his suit-Reborn would kill him- and covering his front. Was he dying?

.

.

.

So this is was dying felt like. He couldn't say that he hated the feeling. It was as if someone covered him in a warm blanket. If there was one word to describe it it would be, soothing. He felt his heartbeat slow down into a melodic thump-thump.

Looking at his Guardians tear stained face one last time he smiled. This caused Gokudera and Yamamoto to break down once again and Hibari to give him one last pained look before walking away, probably to find out how did this to his prey.

His heart stopped and his thoughts flew away into the wind and his time was engraved into the Vongola ring.

Heaven awaited him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really did love writing this one, don't know why but it struck something within me. Read&Review.**


	8. 8 Innocence

**8. Innocence**

* * *

><p>Tsuna heard the pitter-pattering of feet against the sleek floor of the Vongola mansion come closer to his office. He checked his drawer for his headache pills and sneaked a glace at his coffee machine, halfway empty.<p>

The door slammed open and the sound of shouting hit him full force. He spotted Lambo run in with Fuuta and I-Pin.

"Oi, Tsuna. The great Lambo-sama orders you to play with him!" Lambo shouted.

Tsuna sweatdropped at the small boys antics, " I'm sorry Lambo but I have a lot of work to do. Plus, Gokudera and Yamamoto are coming back this afternoon, I need to get the mansion ready to welcome them back from a long mission."

Lambo pouted in jealousy, ever since Tsuna took over the official title of Vongole Decimo he was being hassled around a lot and began learning the proper etiquette for a mafia boss. He was usually so busy everyday but when he was able to finished with his work all he could do was groan tiredly as he practically begged Lambo and Fuuta for a break. He never had time for them anymore!

"But, that's not fai-!"

A knock on the door silenced Lambo in mid-protest. The young don furrowed his eyebrows in worry. That was never good. No one ever just knocks on his doors, they just helped themselves in as it seemed Reborn and the others never cared for Tsuna's privacy. He smoothed his dress shirt and gave a quick concerned glance at Lambo and the others.

"Come in."

The door opened revealing a CEDEF member. They walked in with a stone cold face, Tsuna felt his heart thud painfully in his chest. This was not good.

"Decimo, I have some bad news."

He lowered his eyes, and choked out the words with as much effort as he could, " Report."

" The group of Vongola members you sent to investigate the sudden killing in Milan were found near the Vongola estate by some of the gardeners at 8:09 this morning. All dead." he stated.

"I-I see. Did they leave any evidence behind?" The Vongola don asked with a tight throat.

"Yes they did." The man pulled out a couple of pictures and handed it to the Decimo.

Tsuna flipped through the photos. They were gruesome, bloody was everywhere. The had a knife cutting into one of his famiglia's throat. It was being pulled down quickly as he saw the bone and he saw how the one man had his intestines ripped out to-

No.

He couldn't take it. He laid the gruesome photos down with a queasy stomach, he could feel his breakfast threatening to spill out of him. He closed his eyes as he felt tears of sorrow gather up.

"Oi Tsuna what is that!" Lambo made a grab at the pictures.

A wave of panic arose as he felt something close to hysteria rear itself upon him.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Lambo flinched in fear as Tsuna's voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone became silent and Tsuna attempted to calm himself.

"Lambo. Just...just don't touch it..." he begged weakly, his voice cracking.

Silence.

"You may leave."

The man bowed as he left the room, feeling the atmosphere darken quickly. Tsuna turned his back on Lambo, Fuuta, and I-Pin as he looked outside.

"Fuuta."

He cocked his head up in surprise.

" Y-Yes, Tsuna-nii?"

"Can you take Lambo and I-Pin to Reborn, they have lessons today." The young don asked.

"H-Hai." Fuuat took one last glance at his older brother and he took Lambo and I-Pin's hand. The door shut with a resounding echo, further emphasizing the emptiness. Leaving Tsuna to his musings.

He didn't know what came over his when he yelled at Lmabo, he felt so scared. He knew those images would have haunted Lambo for the rest of his life.

As he order a clean-up crew to organize a funeral for the dead famiglia members he found himself agreeing with one thought.

Innocence should be protected in the mafia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I managed to grab a hold of my brother's laptop! So when I can I'll update. Australia is freezing cold right now. I love it.**


	9. 9 Drive

You know how many people are usually excited when they got their license? Well Tsuna couldn't say he felt the same enthusiasm.

He was currently sitting in a small Driver's Ed. Car, sweat forming in the back of his neck. He wasn't afraid of driving, no. He had been practicing ever since Reborn decided that he should learn because Mafia bosses need to learn how to operate any four-wheeled vehicle. He was pretty good at it too, it was much easier that a motorcycle.

No, that wasn't the reason for his fright. The reason was sitting right next to him in the passenger's seat. Hibari Kyoya was his driving Instructor for his test.

He sat as still as he could until a voice shook him, " What are you waiting for?"

He jumped as information ran through his head, what was the first thing to do!

Seat belt.

He grabbed the seat belt with shaky hand and heard it click Tsuna glanced at Hibari for approval only to be rewarded with a irritated stare.

He could do this! He won't mess up!

"Next." Hibari said.

Next. Next was...

"Gas?" Tsuna said eyes frightfully staring at the road ahead.

"No, you-"

"Gas!" Tsuna panicked and slammed his foot on the pedal, and they were off.

It was the one of the worst accidence ever seen in Namimori, and Hibari swore from that day on he would never share a ride with Sawada Tsunayoshi ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such a long break, I promise to update often now that I got my laptop fixed. **


	10. 10 Breathe Again

**10. Breathe Again**

* * *

><p>The life of being a mafia boss was not easy, especially if your boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world, the Vongola.<p>

After graduating high school Tsuna was taken to Italy and began his training to be Vongola Decimo. He worked under Nono for a while, helping him with his workload and sending his input to mundane tasks like the order of the casinos that ran through Vongola's territory.

He worked his way up and began taking on more advanced jobs like going to the mafia families that wished to debate about things and parties to gather information.

All in all. Being the next-and only- heir to the famiglia he had to be prepared when Nono stepped down and seated him up as the boss.

When Nono retired everything just crashed down on his shoulders, the reality of it. It was hard, the paperwork, the missions, the alliances. They made Tsuna's head spin in frustration. Sometimes ti got to much and he just wanted to throw the ring away and leave. But then he remembered everyone one was depending on him. Not just his friends anymore but all of Italy. They depended on the Vongola famiglia to help provide peace to their lives and rid the famiglia of their past.

It was at that time he just had to sit down, loosen his whole body up and breathe.

He could do it, he just had to go slower. Take things one-by-one.

Just breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I'm currently working on a long one-shot about one of the arcobaleno that I had in my mind for a while, so keep a look out for that! Also if you wanna know about my progress of ask me something you can always go to my Tumblr, RinNakayama.**


End file.
